Diskussion:Imperiale Sturmkommandos
Fanon Gibt es Imperiale Elite-Sturmkommandos wirklich oder ist das wieder einer dieser Fan-Geschichten? Ich glaube, dass es sich um Fanon handelt, da ja keine offiziellen Quellen angeben werden. Wo beziehst du die Informationen des Artikels, Periphalos? Du weißt doch, dass Fanon hier nicht geduldet wird... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 08:53, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) *Die Informationen aus diesem Artikel habe ich aus Erzählungen und Berichten eines Freundes. Der liest sich durch die ganzen Star Wars Bücher und ich schreibe die Artikel. In der Tat beherbergt unser RS auch eine Sturmkommandoeinheit, die ich als Fandon gekennzeichnet im Artikel angeben habe. Allerdings seperat und mit dem Hinweis das dies keine offizielle Quelle ist (also das RS) Der Artikel an und für sich hat aber mit dem RS nichts zu tun. MfG Periphalos 09:14, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) *Ich habe mal noch eine gute Quelle ergänzt. :) Aber deinen Verweis auf die Wiki habe ich mal entfernt. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 09:19, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) *Warum? Wenn sich Leute dafür interessieren und das eine Quelle dafür ist? Sofern gekennzeichnet wird worum es sich dort handelt ist das doch nicht weiter schlimm... Periphalos 09:27, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) Als Quellen sind ausschließlich offizielle Quellen erlaubt. → Jedipedia:Richtlinien Premia Admin 22:28, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Rebellion Bietet Rebellion eigentlich keine brauchbaren Infos über diese Einheit? Ich weiß, dass da meist eh nur ein oder zwei Sätze stehen, aber es wundert mich, dass das Spiel nicht als Quelle aufgeführt wird. Immerhin wurden die da doch das erste mal ins EUeingeführt oder nicht? Thor 12:29, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) Naja... kp der Ersteller des Artikels hat das halt nicht gemacht... und was im Artikel steht halte ich eh für murks --Modgamers 12:46, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Wookipedia scheint das aber auch zu haben.. bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber in Darksaber wurde ein wenig auf Madine's Elite Kommandos eingegangen. Ob damit allerdings die Imperialen Kommandos (bzw. deren Rebellenkopie) gemeint sind und sie sogar beim Namen genannt werden kann ich nicht sagen. Müsste ich nochmal in dem Buch nachgucken. Thor 12:55, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) Übersetzung Ist vielleicht ne blöde Frage, aber ist die Übersetzung Imperiale Kommandos eigentlich offiziell, gibts dafür ne deutsche Quelle? Thor 20:49, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) ... rebellion --Modgamers 20:51, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) ...ok, ich hab nur die englische Version des Spiels, daher wusste ich das nicht. ^^ Thor 21:00, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) Auch das jetzt ist kein wirklicher Unterschied zum vorherigen Artikel. Ein paar der Fehler sind zwar weg, aber es ist immer noch eine Abschnitt für Abschnitt Überstzung von starwars.com. Das werden die Admins nicht aktzeptieren. Thor 08:59, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich habe das nicht 1:1 aus starwars.com übersetzt! Und hier in der JP sind nur 1:1 Übersetzung nicht erlaubt aber die, die anders formuliert sind, sind keinesfalls inakzeptabel. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 09:52, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::So, ich habe jetzt den Artikel umgeschrieben, lies ihn dir durch und wenn du etwas findest, dass noch verbessert gehört, dann sag es mir entweder hier auf der Disku oder bessere es selbst aus. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 10:13, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ich hab nirgendwo 1:1 gesagt, sondern Abschnitt für Abschnitt. Ich zeig dir was ich meine: :The dreaded storm commando was the Empire's answer to the increasing victories won by Rebel Alliance guerilla tactics. (...), the Empire identified a need for a leaner, more focused fighting force. ::Das Imperium musste sehen, wie die Rebellion immer mehr Siege erzielte und so immer weniger Planeten unter der Kontrolle des Imperiums waren. Es musste eine neue, speziell ausgebildete Einheit her. :Crix Madine, an Imperial Army officer, developed the storm commandos to that end. (...) Only the best of the stormtroopers received this intensive training, and storm commandos remained a rare sight by the end of the war. ::So entwickelte der imperiale Offizuer Crix Madine die Imperialen Kommandos. Diese Einheit war hoch spezialisiert. Deshalb durften und konnten nur die aller Besten der Besten die Ausbildung machen. Da es aber nur sehr wenige gab, die die Ausbildung bestanden hatten, blieb diese Einheit bis ans Ende des Krieges wenig bestückt :A unit of storm commandos can range from four to 40 troopers. Typically, one quarter of these are standard commandos, while a second quarter is an assault team trained for vehicle combat and artillery. Another quarter are experts at sabotage, demolitions and stealth, while the last quarter is tech team devoted to keeping gear functioning or jury-rigging makeshift supplies ::Ein Imperiales Kommando konnte sehr klein oder ziemlich groß sein. Minimum waren 4 Mann in einem Kommando, die maximale Anzahl liegt bei 40 Mann. Wenn es sich um ein typisches Kommando handelt, so besteht ein viertel aus nicht speziell geschulten Gardisten. Jedoch das zweite viertel war auf Angriffe spezialisiert, vorallem auf Artillerie und Fahrzeugkampf. Das dritte viertel war für hinterhältige Sabotage-Angriffe zuständig. Zuletzt waren noch Spezialisten im Abteil der Technologie anwesend. :The black storm commando armor is based on the lightweight armor of the stormtrooper scout, but is coated with an advanced polymer called reflec which bends light and sensor energy away from the trooper. ::Die Rüstung der Imperialen Kommandos war schwarz und erinnerte ein wenig an die der Scouts. Doch die der Imperialen Kommandos war mit einem speziellen Kunststoff überzogen, namens reflec. Diese wies Licht- und Sensorenergie von der Rüstung ab und war somit fast unsichtbar. (das heißt übrigens nicht abweisen, sondern umlenken, das Licht wird quasi um den Trooper herum gebogen damit Leute vor ihm sehen, was hinter ihm ist.) --Thor 10:41, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Oh sorry, aber ich habe den Artikel jetzt schon um einiges abgeändert und ich finde (das was du d gesagt hat muss ich noch eintragen), dass er jetzt nicht mehr wirklich dem Artikel auf strwars.com ähnlich sieht. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 10:58, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich wollte ja nicht sagen, dass der Artikel schlecht ist. Die Infos sind gut, nur ist er halt sehr "auffällig" gegliedert und die Reihenfolge ist exakt aus der SW Databank übernommen. Vielleicht auch weniger Abschnitte, denn so Ein-Zeilen Abschnitte sehen immer sehr komisch aus. Thor 11:07, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ja, das weiß ich. Ich habe das jetzt in Unterabschnitte gegliedert, ich finde das schaut ein bisschen besser aus. Schaus dir einfach mal an. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 11:15, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) Son blick dauert 2 sek. dennoch ist es hässlich, für etwas wie den TIE Hunter , was bei dir eine Zeile ist, auchnoch eine Überschrift für zu verbraten. --Modgamers 11:18, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) Artikel richtig verschieben Ich verschiebe jetzt einmal den Artikel auf den englischen Namen, da keine offizielle deutsche Übersetzung auffindbar ist. MfG CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 19:00, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Geht der Name doch nicht aus Rebellion hervor? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:11, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich besitze dieses Spiel nicht, weiß daher nicht ob es da so vorkommt. MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 19:15, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Wie kannst du dann sagen, dass keine offizielle Quelle Auffindbar ist, wenn ''Rebellion als solche angeben wurde? Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 19:43, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Umbenennung in Sturmkommandos Ich habe gerade mal wieder "Das Grosse Star Wars Universum von A-Z" durchgelesen und unter dem Artikel Sturmtruppen werden auch Sturmkommandos genannt, auch in Rogue Squadron 3 werden sie nicht Imperiale Kommandos, sondern Sturmkommandos genannt. Ich schlage daher eine Verschiebung vor, da zumindest das erste eine legitime Quelle sein dürfte. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 12:29, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Eine Weiterleitung von Sturmkommandos zu diesem Artikel ist bereits vorhanden. Man müsste abwägen welcher Name häufiger in den kanonischen Werken verwendet wird. Gruß--'''Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 18:13, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Das Problem sehe ich ja vor allem darin, dass es noch andere Imperiale Kommandos gab, unter anderem waren ja auch die Republic Commandos eine Zeit lang unter diesem Namen bekannt. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:37, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Das leuchtet mir ein. Andere Meinungen hierzu? Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 19:22, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::In Rebellion Era Campaign Guide werden sie auch „Storm Commando“ genannt. Gegen die Umbenennung hätte ich nichts einzuwenden. – Andro Disku 17:15, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::Man sollte die in Rogue Squadron III genannten Sturmkommandos nicht mit den Imperialen Kommandos, den nachfolgern der Republic Commandos gleichstellen, die Sturmkommandos sind eine Eliteeinheit die meist in größeren Gruppen operieren während die nachfolger der RCs nach wie vor in vierer Squads bestehen. Die Strumkommandos in Rogue Squadron III schauen der rüstung nach eher den Scout-Truppen ähnlich. Die Unbennenung in Imperiale Strumkommandos währe also von Vorteil. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 14:13, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Wenn keine Gründe gegen eine Verschiebung vorliegen, kann man das ja bald machen. – Andro Disku 16:11, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST)